This invention relates to a competitive game to be played by two or more individuals or teams. In particular, it relates to a competitive game to be played with a crossword puzzle, at least two writing instruments capable of filling in the crossword puzzle in different colors, and a timer.
The crossword puzzle in its earliest form was derived in 1913 as a nursery game, and the full development of the crossword puzzle in its present form was accomplished by the New York World, which began publishing them in 1923. Crossword puzzles then became an American craze, and by 1930 crossword puzzles were carried by almost every major newspaper in the country as one of their entertainment features. Moreover, the idea quickly spread abroad, particularly to England, where it became an equally popular entertainment.
Crossword puzzles in their traditional form, however, are either a solitary passtime or, at best, a co-operative passtime. They lack the exhileration of competition, and their solution does not make a good spectator sport.